Out of The Ashes
by vegascowgirl
Summary: A tortured girl is saved by the Seven


Out of the Ashes- vegascowgirl

Vin and Chris stopped their horses. Only a few seconds before they had heard gun shots, the thunder of horses hooves and what they thought had been a woman's scream. Now they could hear the fast moving horses coming closer, and they noticed wisps of dust rising over the hill. More shots, and now the faint sound of men hollering and laughing. Vin and Chris gigged their horses forward and crested the ridge . "oh God... is that?" Vin started. "A woman" Chris finished bluntly as he quickly kicked his horse into a run, Vin close after him. Chris couldn't believe what he was seeing, He kept his eyes on the woman's body as it bounced over rocks, and brush. Dragged relentlessly by the two men on horseback. Suddenly a bullet whizzed past Vins ear. Chris was already returning fire, and soon one man fell backwards, sprawling face first to the earth creating one more barrier for the girls body to be pummeled against. Chris winced involuntarily. Vin had his chance now, he rode wide, trying to stay out of the crossfire, and then closed in on the second man. Drawing close behind, he slashed at the rope with his knife; cutting it clean through and leaving the limp body to rest motionless in the dirt. The man spun his horse around to take aim at Vin. Leveling his gun, he readied himself to kill another no account soul. But just then the man jerked up, and then to the side. Shot out of his saddle by the simultaneous shots of both Chris and Vin.

They rode back to the seemingly lifeless body, and hurriedly dismounted. Chris started to gently turn the girl over, but as he touched her, she went rigid and started to sit up, a weak fist pelted Chris' face. Then just as suddenly, she went limp again. Chris caught her head before it hit the ground and nestled it against his arm. She was breathing, though in a very shallow manner. Her face was bloodied, bruised, and cut,.. much like her body. Yet they could still see the remnants of what must have been a pretty young lady. She wore a now tattered gingham dress, her hair though tangled, wild, and unclean was long and light brown. She was relatively short, and appeared to be no more than 5'2". He guessed her age as being no older than 19.

"I doubt she'll make it all the way into town". Chris stated, still in deep thought "...........but.... maybe......if I can get her to the cabin..." He stopped his horse; and Vin now saw the worried look on Chris' face who was resting his ear to the girls chest. Chris sighed slowly, "she may not even make it to the cabin" he said in an almost defeated tone. "Vin, ride on in and get Nathan .....and maybe you better get Josiah too.

Chris rode slowly, cradling the girl in his arms. He was eager to get her home, but he knew that each step his horse took most likely went through her body like jagged lightning. She was light, and her sunburnt skin hung on her bones. By all rights she appeared as if she should have been dead days ago, but here she was, clinging to every hair-thin thread of life that she could. He could hear her lungs gulping for shallow life prolonging breaths. When he would stop to listen to her heart, it sent out faint beats, but it was weak now, and each beat seemed fainter than the last. He was reminded of a story that his wife had told to his son on many occasions before their untimely death. The story told of a little Spanish girl who, while on the way to market, had found a little broken sparrow in the dust of the road. The little girl picked the sparrow up and carried it gently in her hands and then bought a cage of twig and twine for the little bird, and grain for it to eat. With time the sparrow grew stronger. One night at Christmas mass the little girl left it at the altar; having nothing else to give. The little bird had then broken from it's cage and flew up to the rafters and began to sing the most beautiful song anyone had ever heard.

This girl reminded him of the sparrow, broken and dusty, and he hoped with all his might that she too would live and become strong again. He had no idea why he cared about a total stranger , except that he just couldn't leave her alone to die. She had been tortured so cruelly, even if she didn't live through the night at least she would die with someone taking care of her. "It was more than my wife and son had" He thought.

Finally arriving at his cabin, he awkwardly dismounted and carried her inside. He laid her in his bed and pulled a chair close so that he could watch her. Before sitting he again listened to her heart. He felt her body stiffen at his touch, and satisfied that she was still alive, he spoke softly to her. "that's right girl, keep fighting", and almost as an afterthought he said" who are you anyway, and how the hell did you get yourself in such a fix?"

Vin rode hard into town, stopping just short of J.D. who was sitting atop a hitching post flirting with Jenny. "Good Lord Vin, somebody set your horses tail afire?" J.D. quipped, Vin shook his head then quickly asked J.D. if he had seen Nathan around. "The last time I saw him, he was in the saloon with buck and Josiah...loosin' their shirts to Ezra again...why, whats....."but before J.D could finish vin was loping head long toward the saloon.

When Vin entered the dark and musky room, he allowed only a few seconds for his eyes to get used to the dim light , then he scanned the tables, looking for his friends. After spotting them, he wasted no time."Nathan, Josiah, saddle up..Chris needs yer help!"

Is Chris hurt, sick, what? Nathan asked while getting up from the table.

"Aww come on, can't this wait, I was finally going to win a hand" Buck bellowed, only to catch a rye smile from Ezra "What, I was!?"buck exclaimed , Ezra just shook his head and laid out his cards to show three kings and two aces. "Hah, told you, I have three eights and............Damn!"

Vin, spoke above all of Buck's curses and rants "Naw, it's a girl"

Buck suddenly stopped short ."a girl?!, Well, hell, if ya' need some more company ,I'm in!"

Vin rolled his eyes. If there was one thing that ruled bucks world, it was women. "Don't get yer hopes up Buck, She's been drug near to death. Chris took her to his cabin...didn't think she'd make it all the way back here." As the four men left , Vin filled them in on what had conspired earlier in the day. Ezra scooped up his cards and his winnings and politely made his way out to join the other men.

After arriving at the cabin, nothing prepared the men for sight that greeted them just inside the modest home. Each one caught his breath as they got their first glimpse of the small framed young lady. Chris had already washed much of the blood from around her wounds, but even so, her battered and bruised body was enough to make even the strongest man sick. Nathan set right to work on the fragile patient. One whole side of her face was swollen, skinned, scraped and a massive bruise. She had a gash above her right eye that extended jaggedly up into her scalp line. Her nose was broke, and swollen, her lips so parched that even the slightest touch brought new blood. Both arms had been dislocated at the shoulders, and her wrists had been nearly ripped to the bone by the rope,. Her broken ribs were not surprising to Nathan as he examined her battered body. "Well, whoever those men were" Nathan stated to no one in particular,"they done a lot more than just drag her...some of these injuries are old, and she's got fresh scars"

In the days following, the men found themselves taking turns watching over the young girl while others rested, or went back into town for supplies, and to go about their daily duties and lives. Many days and nights were spent wondering if that would be the last for her, but somehow, she managed to dredge on through pain, and fever to meet each sunrise, with ragged shallow breath. Often, the fever would make the young girl delusional .

One afternoon however, the girl found her head was clearing, and she silently awoke. She could here someone near her, and when she opened her eyes just slightly, she saw the form of an average sized, slender man. Her stomach turned, and her heart sank. She was still a captive. She didn't recognize this man, but that didn't mean a thing, perhaps the others had finally grown tired of her, and merely sold her to this man, or maybe this man had come into the group just recently. She did not remember much if any of the past days, and in fact her last memory was the site of Juan and George kicking their horses into a run, and the rope around her wrists suddenly coming taught and yanking her off her feet.

She carefully looked around the room, and soon found her salvation. The man, or someone, had been careless...a rifle sat against the wall, right next to the head of her bed. "By God," she thought "this is gonna end NOW".

Ezra had thought he'd seen the girl move. However, when he turned around she was still. Only her arm had shifted and rested by her side. Convinced that this had been the movement he had seen, he turned back around to watch out the window and shuffle his cards.

As soo as the man turned his back , the girl began to reach for the rifle once more. Her slow movement was agonizing, but she was determined to get that gun. The man, once again sencing movement behind him,began to turn around. Her heart was now pounding in her throat. This could be her only chance, but should she stop? "NO" she thought and suddenly, painfully, lunged from the bed; grabbing the rifle as she moved. "Don't...move" she said through clench teeth and heaving breaths. Her voice was shaky, and weak, her legs felt like wet rags, and her body screamed with pain. Even her head seemed to protest each movement and began to swim.

Ezra was shocked to see the girl awake, let alone standing, pointing a gun at him. There she was however, and the pain, fear and raw determination in her eyes told him that this was one gamble he didn't want to take. "Well now, if this isn't a predicament" He said, carefull not to make any sudden moves. "Madam, I think it would be in both our best interests if you would just disgard of your weapon."

"Not on your life!" She snarled, though she knew she wasn't even strong enough to take two steps, let alone get herself out the door, and on a horse. She wasn't about to give up either. Nodding toward the door, she hissed, "Get out."

Chris had been getting water from the well, and was now returning, when he noticed Ezra standing in the doorway. "Madam, I assure you, there is no need for weaponry. The scars of your tribulation are clearly marked, and I for one do not intend to induce more" Ezra was saying in as calm a manner as possible, and obviously trying to buy time. Chris set his pail down where he stood, and quickly moved under the window on the side of the cabin. He then raised himself just enough so he could see inside.

When he saw the girl leaning against the back wall, rifle in hand, and a certain 'fight to the death' gleam in her eye; he couldn't help but chuckle to himself. "That a girl" he thought, "still fighting." Even so, Chris knew the seriousness of the moment. The girl was no doubt scared out of her wits. She was also getting weaker by the minute, which meant she was likely to be as dangerous as a cornered cougar. Chris decided to move around back and try to catch the girl off guard by entering through the rear.

Ezra had noticed Chris moving around the cabin. He hoped that whatever Chris had in mind, that he would do it quickly. The girl was getting weaker and more agitated. He knew that one wrong move at this point, could spook her just enough to pull the trigger.

Chris opened the door slowly, thankfull that it didn't creak as he did so. Softly, he stepped inside, "you plannin' on using that thing?"

The girl was startled. Now standing almost directly beside her was a tall, rugged man. Keeping her back to the wall, she swung the rifle in his direction, but something kept her from firing.....something was familiar about him. She struggled to focus her mind. She knew this man, "but how?" She thought. Pictures, more than memories started flashing through her brain. Fleeting glimpses of this stranger,but she didn't understand. "I...I know you...."

It was Chris' turn to be startled. "Really?" his tone hiding the surprise, and sounding almost condescending.

"I don't know where from...you weren't with the others....and....I don't recall you befor...." Her explanation sounded strange even to her, but it was the only way she could put vocally the muddled mess of her mind. She stood there, confused, frightened, knowing that even if her will was strong, her body did not have the strength to even make a few steps. It was all she could do to just keep the rifle level.

Now, however, all of her ideas of survival were dashed. She had been transfixed on the tall man. So much so that she had not noticed the first man re-enter the cabin and stealthily make his way to her.

Ezra lifted the rifle from her hands, and made sure not to set it within her reach. As soon as the gun was out of her hand, the girl crumpled to the floor in a helpless crying heap. "Just do it!" she spat through her sobs. "Do ..what?" Chris asked, now confused himself. Whatever, you were going to do!" She sobbed. She expected to be spread out on the floor to be 'taken' like the other men had done. She cringed and tightened when she felt hands begin to touch her, but to her amazement the tall man only scooped her into his arms and lay her in bed, brought the blankets over her, and began to walk out of the cabin.

"What'er you doing?" She couldn't believe she had just asked that question.

Chris turned around in the doorway, a smurk tugging at his lips, "I'm, going to get the water I dropped, You are going to get some rest, and Ezra here is going to look after you" adding to Ezra "if you don't mind." "Not as long as the young lady minds her manners" the gambler stated.

The girl didn't trust these men, and it confused her that she would recognize a man she had never met, but at least for tonight, they did not seem willing to cause her any harm. She would rest, as the tall man had commanded, "at least for tonight" she thought. "By the way" Chris had re-emerged in the cabin, water pail in hand "What should we call you?" The girl was even more puzzled now. The other men hadn't even bothered to find out her name. Mostly, they had just called her Girl, or Missy. She continued to just stare at the tall man, trying to figure him out, when he finally raised an eyebrow. "Well?" he asked.

Tentatively she whispered "Re...Rebecca Anne Ashworth"

2 Out of the Ashes (flashback)

The next morning Rebecca awoke with more company than she had the night before. Her stomach lurched with the thought that she had missed possibly her only chance to become free again. As she studied the men around her, she noticed the one the tall man had called Ezra, was now watching her. "Ah, Miss Ashworth, it's good of you to join us." He smiled broadly at her. The men, who had been talking and laughing amongst themselves now turned their attention to her. Making her feel even more uncomfortable.

A dark man now came to her side. Nathan could see the utter fear in her eyes. He had seen that same fear in the eyes of slaves tied to the whipping post waiting for that first horrendous '**_crack_**'.

"Ma'am ..I'm Nathan, I have to change your bandages now" He spoke softly to her, trying to convey the fact that he wasn't going to hurt her. At the initial touch of his hand however, as he began unwrapping the first bandages; he thought she would go straight through the roof. She was tense, and her eyes darted from one man to the other, then to a door, or window. Nathan pitied the girl, her eyes wild with fear. "Ma'am you really need to relax. There ain't none of us here gonna hurt you." At hearing his voice , Rebecca finally turned her eyes to the Nathan. He gave her a soft smile, and to her it seemed that there was sincerity in his voice. She allowed herself to relax just a bit. As Nathan checked and changed many of her bandages, applying salves and poultices where needed, Rebecca listened to the commentary of the other six men in the now somewhat cramped room.

"Some men came into town last night.... asked about two dead men and a girl", J.D. said

Chris quickly turned and glared at the young man "how many?

"I only saw three" J.D. answered

"There were nine" Vin corrected "six of 'em stayed on the outskirts of town, askin' just about everybody who came in or out"

Nathan had been checking the stitches in the girls forehead when the blood suddenly drained from her face. She was ghostly pale now, and her body trembled uncontrollably. "Do they know.. I'm here" she whispered, her voice barely audible

Vin looked over at her now. She still looked horrible, with cuts and bruises, scrapes and swollen flesh; but she looked a sight better than the day they had seen her dragging behind two ruthless men... "No body knows yer here, 'sept us and Mrs. Travis" he said reassuringly "But maybe ya' aught to tell us how you got into this mess?"

Rebecca's fear turned to anger "**_I_**, didn't get myself **_Into_** any mess....the **_Mess_** found me" She was close to tears now "I don't even know who **_You_** are, or **_Where_** I am, or **_How_** I got here!"

Vin stood mouth agape. He hadn't intended to insult her

Chris moved around Vin now and walked to the end of the bed and leaned on the footboard. As much as he cared for this girl, he was now getting frustrated with her. He realized that she probably had a real good reason for being so distrusting, but he and vin, and to an extent, Ezra, had already put their lives on the line for this stranger, and the others had gone out of their way to take care of her (including Mary Travis who had come to help Nathan change the girl into a nightgown, she had brought from home). "Vin and I almost got ourselves killed saving you from those two," he growled "and if there's gonna be more of em' I want to know".

Rebecca swallowed hard. Looking into his eyes she could see a hardness in them, but she sensed an urgent pleading as well. Now, a short memory of him seemed to open wide in her minds eye.

She remembered being dragged, then seeing the hooves of more horses running near her...the rope suddenly coming loose...then ..this man. She remembered wanting to struggle to get away, but then falling unconscious, then short glimpses of him, always above her, speaking to her, though she couldn't remember the words....

"Damn it!" his harsh, pleading words shaking her to reality "tell me what they did to you!"

She sat silently looking at him, how could she just blurt out everything she had been through? Where should she start? She took a haggard breath, and closed her eyes as bloody memories forced their way through the confines of her mind.

"My Daddy was the sheriff in Ava, Missoura........." She started "One night these men rode in, and I guess they got pretty drunk and rowdy as the night went on. Daddy had three deputies with him at the time, so they went and confronted the men, took their guns, and told them they were confined to their hotel for the rest of the night. Daddy tried never to arrest folks unless he absolutely had to...so he had two of his deputies keep watch outside of the hotel, while he and Tommy ..my beau... went and got somethin' to eat. Later on, I guess Tommy convinced Daddy to go home and get some rest while he, Jim and Will continued to watch the hotel .......................Just before sun up, we heard gunshots in town...don't know how they got their guns, but anyway, Daddy was getting his boots on, when three men just rode their horses right into the house, other men followed on foot. They were yellin' somethin' about Daddy takin' their guns.... there was just to many of 'em................. they made Daddy and my younger brother Paul watch while they .._took_..Momma and I. ....Then they killed 'em,, first Paul, then ......Momma......Daddy begged 'em,... begged them not to kill me too , So they didn't... they tied my wrists and dallied the end of the rope to a saddle horn, and they promised Daddy they'd have _'lots of fun with me'_.... I tried to get free...but. ....I watched them put a gun barrel to Daddy's head just as they lead me out the door, I heard the shot"

Rebecca was sobbing now.. But she felt the men needed to know everything.

"They burnt the house too...that was the last thing I saw...the smoke and flames." Chris' own memories flared, he knew what it was like to see smoke and know that loved ones were somewhere in the midst of it.

"They made me walk everyday, every night they _took _me......Some of 'em would beat me if I screamed.....others would beat me if I didn't.........(sob).....sometimes if I was lucky they'd throw me the bones from the meat they'd eaten... but most of the time, I just went hungry.....and thirsty"

"Wait a minute" J.D. interrupted "Missouri's over three hundred miles from here. How long?...I mean..."

"I can't say for sure..the days just kinda melt together...but I think it's been at least a month" Rebecca answered

The men all felt their stomachs turn at the thought that this girl had endured such treatment for so long. No wonder she was so thin, and weathered.

Chris didn't want to ask, he didn't want to hear any more, but he was compelled to learn more. "Why were the two men dragging you?"he asked, closing his eyes, to try help quench the sick feeling in his head.

"I hurt so much, I couldn't take any more pokin'....when one of em got on top of me I just went wild.. I kneed him in his...uh.. Area.... and bit him at least once I think...right on the shoulder.... so they decided I wasn't much fun anymore...said I'd become ugly...and been _used_ to much...so they were gonna kill me, and decided they'd have a last bit of fun doin' it"

"So they dragged you.' Chris said in a flat tone, and Rebecca nodded, no longer able to talk. Her memories and sobs overtook her. There wasn't a man in that cabin that didn't want to take her in his arms and make her feel safe again, but it was Chris. Hard, cold, Chris Larabee that soon had her wrapped in the safe warmth of his body, her face buried in his chest; her tears dampening his shirt as she cried.


End file.
